19 ans?
by LolitaLeg
Summary: que c'est-il passé entre la fin de la bataille à Poudlard et les retrouvailles à King's Cross 19 ans après? EN PAUSE, voir chap 5 pour explication
1. Cauchemars

« Autour de lui tout est sombre, tout est froid

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont à JK Rowling, seule leur évolution est à moi.

**Auteur** : Lolitaleg

**Pairing** : Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione

**Rating** : T pour légères allusions

**Notes** : c'est la première que je poste, merci à ma bêta Clochette-La-Fée pour les corrections et la motivation à poster.

**Résumé** : la fic raconte ce qu'il s'est passé entre la fin du tome 7, de la bataille finale, et les retrouvailles 19 ans après.

Enjoy !!

Chapitre 1 : Cauchemar

Autour de lui tout est sombre, tout est froid ! Dans cette salle, aux fenêtres hautes et au plafond enchanté qu'il connait si bien, règne une atmosphère des plus lugubres. Mais malgré cette odeur de sang et cette ambiance des plus funestes, il semblerait qu'une douce lumière commence à percer derrière lui. Harry se retourne et voit au loin, dans l'encadrement de la grande porte, une silhouette fine et gracieuse étrangement familière, entourée de lumière.

Aussi curieux que cela puisse paraître, cette apparition libère dans ce lieu jusqu'ici plongé dans les ténèbres une tendre chaleur ; cette présence semble réconfortante.

Harry commence alors à avancer vers cette lumière. Dans ce halo salvateur se tient une jeune femme dont il peut détailler les traits, un peu plus à chaque pas. Elle a de magnifiques yeux noisette au fond desquels semblent briller des milliers d'étoiles. Ce regard pénétrant accompagne un petit nez rond et un sourire coquin resplendissant. Il est maintenant à quelques enjambées d'elle et la distingue parfaitement. C'est elle, la seule pour qui son cœur battait depuis si longtemps, la seule pour qui s'affichait sur son visage ce sourire idiot qui en disait si long. C'est elle qui venait l'aider, semblait-il, à sortir de sa mélancolie.

Mais, alors qu'il continue d'avancer vers elle, il remarque que ses joues d'habitude si roses sont pâles et brillantes, et que de ses yeux coulent de grosses larmes. A leur vue, Harry tend une main vers elle en murmurant son nom d'un ton réconfortant.

Et … tout vas très vite. Son pied se heurte à quelque chose, et alors qu'il jette un coup d'œil sur ce qui a pu rentrer en collision avec son pied un éclair vert traverse la salle et touche Ginny en plein cœur. La puissance est telle qu'Harry est projeté au sol. Essayant de se redresser, dans la pièce redevenue noire que seule la lumière de la lune enchantée éclaire, sa main s'appuie sur un corps. C'est celui d'un ami, d'un homme d'une générosité extrême, un homme de savoir et de patience.

« Remus !! »

Choqué il se désoriente et se heurte à un autre corps, et ainsi trouve-t-il Tonks, Ron, Hermione… Tous ses amis, sa famille sont là allongés sur le sol froid, le visage blafard et la même expression de terreur finale.

Son cœur se serre lorsque sa main vient à toucher un corps, familier cette fois. Se tournant il revoit l'éclair vert. Ses yeux se remplissent de larmes alors qu'il croise le regard, désormais éteint à jamais, de Ginny. Les larmes coulent d'elles même et de plus en plus nombreuses le long de son visage. Serrant ce petit corps frêle contre lui, il sent son cœur comme si celui-ci était transpercé de millions de lames.

« Noooooon !! »

C'est alors qu'une voix froide retentie dans sa tête, une voix piquante et sifflante. Jailli alors un dernier éclair.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il était allongé dans un petit lit en fer forgé. Partout, autour de lui, de petites bougies finissaient de se consumer tranquillement accompagnant une faible lueur émanant du poêle, où des blocs de tourbes brûlaient encore.

Il tourna la tête et posa sa main sur le visage de la jeune fille endormi contre lui, l'oreille collée contre son cœur. La présence du corps tiède de Ginny, la sensation de sa peau sur la sienne, la chaleur de son souffle, sa respiration lente et régulière contre son torse, le battement imperceptible de son cœur l'emplissait d'allégresse.

« Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar ! » pensa-t-il en étreignant un peu plus fort sa jolie petite rousse. Mais ce rêve si dur l'empêcha de retrouver le sommeil. Il fini donc par se dégager doucement, se leva, enfila son boxer noir et sa chemise blanche, tout deux abandonnés dans un coin. Puis il sorti de la chambre, prenant soin d'en refermer la porte comme on referme le couvercle d'une boîte emplie de trésors et de secrets. Il colla sa main au bois de la porte comme pour caresser sa peau une dernière fois et descendit discrètement les escaliers qui menaient à la cuisine du Terrier.

Comme il le pensait, Mrs Weasley avait laissé de quoi boire et grignoter sur la table. Il se servit un verre de lait chaud au miel et prit une petite brioche avant d'aller s'effondrer dans le fauteuil du salon qui faisait face à la fenêtre. Il tenta de se calmer en repensant à cette soirée magique.

La mort du seigneur des ténèbres avait été l'occasion de faire une fête magistrale, avec toute la famille et les amis. On honora ainsi tout ceux qui était morts pour la cause avec beaucoup d'émotion. Puis après un repas copieux aux lumières de lampions volants de toutes les couleurs, tous se mirent à danser dans le jardin aux rythmes doux légèrement jazzy de vieux disques de Mr Weasley.

Ron et Hermione avaient fini par disparaître en direction d'un petit lac voisin, laissant Harry et Ginny sur la piste de danse, enlacés et eux aussi visiblement bien occupés. Alors que la fête battait son plein, que Georges était étendu avec une bouteille de whisky pur feu en guise de biberon, que Mr et Mrs Weasley dansaient de bon cœur au centre de la piste acclamés par tout leurs amis, Ginny sorti de l'étreinte adorée de Harry. Elle agita sa baguette magique et prit la main d'Harry pour l'entrainer vers la maison.

La porte passée, elle la referma d'un petit coup de pied tout en embrassant fougueusement Harry. Puis elle s'éloigna de nouveau pour aller s'appuyer sur la rampe de l'escalier. Là, dans sa longue robe rouge satinée, les cheveux ondulés tirés légèrement en arrière, les yeux soulignés d'un simple trait de khôl, Ginny était magnifique. Affichant un petit sourire entendu, ses yeux s'allumèrent projetant sur Harry chacune des pensées de cette petite amoureuse.

« J'ai une surprise !! » dit-elle en lui tendant à nouveau la main.

Elle l'entraîna dans les étages et ouvrit la porte de chambre parfaitement rangée. La décoration était digne de celle du bar aux amoureux de Mme Piedodu en période de St Valentin. Des pétales de roses tapissaient le sol, des bougies étaient allumées un peu partout baignant la pièce d'une lumière agréable, apaisante. Enfin une légère odeur de fleurs provenant du poêle avant envahie la chambre. C'était cette même odeur qui imprégnait les cheveux de Ginny, cette odeur qui se dégageait du chaudron d'Amortentia, cette odeur rassurante qu'il aimait tant. Le lit était fait au carré avec des draps satinés tout propres.

C'était si beau, on s'y sentait tant en sécurité. Il s'avança vers la fenêtre d'où l'on pouvait voir la fête qui continuait de plus belle. Il sourit à la vue de tout ce bonheur et de toute cette sérénité retrouvée. Entendant la porte de la chambre se fermer, il se retourna. Ginny était adossée à la porte, sa robe était à ses pieds. Elle arborait un magnifique ensemble en dentelle rouge et blanc. Sans quitter ses talons, elle s'avança en le fixant dans les yeux. Il était abasourdi, et ne pu prononcer un seul mot. Aussi se contenta-t-il de lui sourire. Il la prit contre lui, caressa doucement sa peau. Elle posa sa main sur son torse et défit un à un chacun des boutons de sa chemise blanche. Elle lui retira tendrement alors qu'il commençait à l'embrasser dans le cou. La chemise s'envola et alla tomber un peu plus loin. Elle se laissa ensuite faire par les mains soudainement expertes de son autre.

Le pantalon d'Harry tomba quelques instants plus tard à ses chevilles qu'il avait débarrassées de ses chaussures. Une fois leurs deux corps à moitiés nus, il la souleva de sol en l'embrassant et la déposa délicatement sur le lit. Il s'allongea alors doucement sur elle…

Le grincement de l'une des marches de l'escalier le tira de sa rêverie. Ginny avait remit ses sous vêtements et avait enfilé une courte robe de chambre en satin blanc. La différence de température entre le salon du Terrier et leur nid douillet étant importante. Ginny avait froid, aussi tenait-elle sa robe de chambre fermée et les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

Elle s'assit jambes serrées sur la table basse en face de Harry et le fixa, affichant sur son visage un sourire emplit de douceur.

"Qu'est ce qui ne va pas? J'ai senti ton sursaut tout à l'heure et j'ai entendu les battements de ton cœur s'accélérer. Je n'ai pas voulu bouger pensant t'apaiser, mais … Je sais que ça ne va pas", finit elle sur un air entendu.

C'était comme si elle pouvait lire en lui aussi facilement qu'on lit un livre de Beedle le barde. Sans la quitter des yeux, mais un peu à contre cœur, il lui raconta la vérité sur son cauchemar et le reste. Tous ces sentiments terribles qui le rongeaient petit à petit depuis la fin du mage noir. Evidemment comme tout le monde il était heureux, et plus encore, que le monde de la magie soit enfin en sécurité. Ravi que tous soient acceptés dans ce monde sans distinction d'origines. Enchanté de pouvoir enfin vivre sa vie et son amour à cent pour cent, sans avoir peur de perdre ceux à qui il tenait le plus en un éclair. Mais il avait toujours un sentiment de malaise. Il était plus inquiet que jamais auparavant. Lui qui avait été si fort toutes ces années, redoutait ce bonheur, cette joie toute nouvelle, car pendant qu'il goûtait enfin à la vie tout ce qu'il avait refoulé jusque là semblait le rattraper.

"Bien sûr je sais que maintenant je vais enfin pouvoir avoir la vie normale dont j'ai toujours rêvé, mais j'ai du mal à réaliser que c'est le cas. J'ai du mal à sourire et à profiter quand je sais ce que cela nous à coûté, dit il tristement. Je pense que j'ai simplement besoin de temps ", conclut-il en ravalant quelques larmes.

Elle ne tenta pas de débattre. Elle savait qu'aucun mot au monde ne pouvait soulager ce qu'il pouvait ressentir à ce moment là. Aussi se contenta-t-elle de se lever et de s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Là elle l'embrassa tendrement sur le front et le serra fort dans ses bras.

Cette étreinte salvatrice fut bientôt perturbée par un bruit sourd, tout à fait familier, venant de l'extérieur. Bien que la fête eut été terminée depuis plusieurs heures et que seule la lune éclairait encore le jardin, on distinguait très bien deux silhouette qui essayaient tant bien que mal de se frayer un chemin au milieu des restes de la réception. L'aiguille de Ron venait de retrouver sa place parmi les siens sur le cadran de l'horloge des Weasleys. Quelques instants plus tard il passait la porte en compagnie de Hermione.

Les deux couples semblaient mutuellement surprit de se trouver là. Etre découvert dans un tel moment d'intimité était, pour les uns comme pour les autres, extrêmement gênant. Hermione quitta les lèvres de Ron et tout deux relâchèrent leur étreinte, visiblement embarrassés. Quant à Ginny, dont la robe de chambre désormais entrouverte ne laissait aucune ambiguïté sur ses activités des dernières heures, était devenu si rouge que même ses cheveux paraissaient pâles en comparaison de la couleur qu'avait prit son visage.

Alors que Ron bouche bée fixait sa petite sœur, Hermione rompit le silence en glissant un petit "bonsoir", tout juste audible, à l'assemblée nocturne. Puis elle fit un petit signe à Ginny pour lui faire comprendre qu'il lui fallait prendre congé si elle ne voulait pas voir son frère faire une crise cardiaque. Enfin elle lui tendit la main et, après que Ginny ait déposé un dernier baiser tendre sur les lèvres de Harry, Hermione l'entraîna dans les étages.

Ron mit encore quelques instants avant de se jeter sur les brioches toujours posées sur la table. Harry, un peu nerveux, fini par émettre un petit rire moqueur lorsque Ron vint s'asseoir sur le canapé, la bouche pleine de pâtisseries et les bras chargés. Il avait tout du Hamster.

Harry brûlait d'envie de lui demander ce que Hermione et lui avaient fait. Où étaient ils partis tout ce temps. Mais cela aurait sûrement donné la même envie à Ron qui se serait mit à son tour à poser des questions. Or Harry se voyait mal lui expliquer qu'il venait de perdre son innocence tout en prenant celle de sa petite sœur. Mais il n'eut pas à poser la moindre question.

En effet, une fois sa collation terminée, Ron commença à ce confier de lui-même. Il lui raconta leur promenade au clair de lune, loin du tumulte de la fête, leur soirée au bord du lac à quelques kilomètres de là. Ils avaient simplement discuté. Lui d'un naturel si timide et maladroit, s'était confié à celle qu'il aimait et admirait silencieusement depuis tant d'années. Puis ils avaient finit tout habillé dans le lac où ils avaient rit avant de s'embrasser sur la plage pendant plusieurs heures. Enfin Hermione avait fini de sécher leurs affaires à l'aide d'un sortilège et, ne retrouvant plus leur chemin dans l'ombre, ils avaient transplané dans le jardin. Ses yeux brillaient tant il avait du mal à contenir ses émotions.

Une fois son récit terminé, il se contenta de demander pourquoi les deux tourtereaux s'étaient retrouvés en tenue légère dans le salon à une heure aussi tardive. Harry lui résuma la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec Ginny et se tut sur le reste de la soirée. Ron comprenait se sentiment de terreur face à l'inconnu du bonheur. Après tout c'était son meilleur ami, c'était celui avec qui il avait tout traversé. Ils achevèrent rapidement leur conversation, puis Ron se leva et ajouta avant de gravir les étages qui le mènerait à se chambre:

"Tu sais ma sœur est une Weasley, elle n'est donc pas d'un naturel patient. Mais elle n'a aimé que toi, et t'as attendu tout ce temps, cette année en particulier après que tu lui ais brisé le cœur. Alors crois moi elle fera tout pour que ton mal être s'atténue, même si ça doit lui prendre du temps."

Ils se sourirent et Ron disparu dans les hauteurs du Terrier. Harry resta là encore un moment, scrutant une dernière fois chaque recoin, chaque bibelot, chaque meuble du rez-de-chaussée. La grande horloge qui indiquait la position de chaque membre de la famille, la cheminé par laquelle il s'était rendu à l'allée des embrumes… Enfin après le relent d'une timide nostalgie et monta se coucher.

Il ouvrit la porte avec la même précaution que celle qu'il avait utilisée pour la fermer quelques instants auparavant. Les bougies s'étaient éteintes, le poële ne luisait plus. Seule la lune éclairait la chambre. Sous les draps l'astre de la nuit dessinait la silhouette fine et gracieuse de sa belle Ginny endormie. Il retira sa chemise et s'allongea tout contre elle. Il caressa une dernière fois la crête de son épaule et l'étreint. Juste avant de se rendormir paisiblement, se petit corps chaud serré contre le siens, il murmura à son oreille ses trois mots qui les lieraient à jamais.

"Je t'aime".


	2. Cadeaux

La fin de la nuit se fit dans la plus grande sérénité d'esprit

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont à JK Rowling, seule leur évolution est à moi.

**Auteur** : Lolitaleg

**Pairing** : Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione

**Rating** : T pour légères allusions

**Notes** : Merci à ma bêta Clochette-La-Fée pour les corrections et la motivation.

**Résumé** : la fic raconte ce qu'il s'est passé entre la fin du tome 7, de la bataille finale, et les retrouvailles 19 ans après. Après un cauchemar de Harry, Ginny et lui passent leur première nuit ensemble.

**Notes Bis** : Merci de me lire. Je n'aime pas réclamer des reviews mais ce serait bien si vous pouviez laisser une petite note quelque fois pour me dire ce qui va ou pas dans l'écriture merci

A bientôt pour la suite !!

_**Chapitre 2 : Cadeaux**_

La fin de la nuit se fit dans la plus grande sérénité d'esprit. Serrés l'un contre l'autre, ils s'étaient mutuellement apporté la paix. Eveillés depuis quelques dizaines de minutes, ils avaient entreprit de jouer les prolongations lorsque Georges ; qui avait été raccompagné à sa chambre ivre mort ; déboula dans le repère des amoureux. Ayant confondu la porte de la chambre de Ginny et celle des toilettes d'à côté, il déversa le contenu de son estomac sur le tapis de l'entrée où la robe de sa soeur gisait toujours.

«Pardon, dit il en relevant la tête, 'scuse moi, je suis vraiment dé… » Il venait de se rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas seule et qu'il était intervenu à un moment tout à fait inopportun.

Il resta là un court instant, interloqué, sans qu'aucun mot ne puisse franchir ses lèvres. L'alcool lui aurait-il imposé cette vision ?

Les deux amants semblaient pétrifiés. Ginny restait là, à quatre pattes au dessus d'Harry qui lui avait les mains sur chacune des régions arrondies au sud de l'anatomie de sa jolie rousse. Tous deux fixaient le nouvel arrivant, une expression de terreur mêlée de surprise imprimée sur leurs visages.

Georges reprit rapidement ses esprits. Se rendant compte qu'il ne rêvait pas du tout et qu'il gênait, il se retourna et sortit. Alors qu'il refermait la porte derrière lui, Ginny se rallongea à côté de Harry. Là, tout deux complètement nus sous les draps, regardant le plafond de bois, ils éclatèrent de rire.

C'est à ce moment là que Mrs Weasley entra à son tour sous les cris désapprobateurs de Georges. Elle avait été réveillée par le bruit sourd des entrailles de son fils. Voulant réparer au plus vite la catastrophe avant que l'un des invités ne tombe dessus, elle avait arpenté toute la maison avant de le voir quitter la chambre de sa sœur. Après une courte bataille avec son fils, elle avait réussit à entrer. Mais maintenant qu'elle était là, les pieds dans la bile alcoolisée, les yeux sur un lit où se côtoyaient deux personnes dont les sous-vêtements étaient à terre, elle aurait préféré ne jamais être entrée. Georges avait les mains sur ses yeux et osait à peine entrouvrir les doigts.

Etrangement Mrs Weasley ne hurla pas. Son regard, fixé sur les deux amoureux, se perdit rapidement dans le lointain. Les bras le long du corps, elle tourna les talons et redescendit l'escalier à pas lourds.

Les cris de Georges avaient réveillés les autres résidents du Terrier. Un à un ils passaient devant la porte restée ouverte. Les invités ricanaient et prenaient les escaliers suivant les traces laissées par la maîtresse de maison. Les membres de la famille, eux, se trouvaient tout aussi choqués et restaient figés devant la porte.

Harry et Ginny ne pouvaient bouger, vu la tenue dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Leurs baguettes étant hors de portée, ils ne pouvaient fermer la porte et durent attendre que quelqu'un ait la bonté de le faire. Ce fut Hermione ! Ron devint rouge jusqu'aux oreilles et se figea à son tour. Hermione, elle, bouscula tout le monde pour accéder à la porte et la ferma sèchement.

« Vous devriez avoir honte ! Déclara-t-elle en agitant sa baguette pour nettoyer les traces de pas dans l'escalier. Le petit déjeuner est sûrement prêt, descendez.»

La petite file d'hommes, que fermait Ron, s'exécuta et prit les escaliers. Ginny entendant les bruits des marches, se faufila rapidement hors des draps et entreprit de trouver ses vêtements. Elle récupéra sa baguette et nettoya sa robe et son tapis. Puis elle lança les vêtements d'Harry à son propriétaire qui n'avait jusqu'alors retrouvé que son boxer et qui faisait le lit. Il se rhabilla et tout deux descendirent en silence.

Les grandes tables qui avaient servies au festin de la veille avaient été nettoyées et recouvertes de mets divers. Elles n'avaient pas quitté le jardin et accueillaient ce matin les même amis et parents qu'à la soirée, trop nombreux pour tenir dans la cuisine. Tous se régalaient de brioches, croissants, œufs au bacon, café et jus de citrouille.

Lorsqu'Harry et Ginny arrivèrent sur le perron main dans la main, le silence ce fit autour de la table. Toute l'assemblée les fixait. Plus personne n'osait bouger, se demandant comment réagir à cette situation embarrassante. Même Hermione semblait un peu perdue et les regardait d'un air gêné, navré de ne rien trouver pour briser la glace.

« Je suis enceinte ! » annonça Fleur.

Sa petite voix avait, contre toute attente, percé le silence. Tous pivotèrent et elle fut la nouvelle cible des regards interrogateurs, alors que Bill s'étouffait avec son jus de citrouille. Hagrid, assit face à Bill, s'était retrouvé noyé sous un torrent de jus de citrouille et tentait de s'essuyer maladroitement.

« Bah bravo, félicitations ! » dit le demi-géant d'un ton grognon et accusateur de quelqu'un qui a mal dormi.

Mais ces quelques mots avaient déclanché une vague d'applaudissements. Harry et Ginny profitèrent du changement de cible pour descendre les quelques marches du perron et allèrent s'asseoir à côté de Ron, Hermione et Georges, à l'autre bout de la table. Le regard de ce dernier se posa sur sa sœur et il resta un long moment bouche bée à la fixer, faisant fit des coups de pieds répétés de son frère assit en face.

« Oui George, souffla Ginny à cet importun d'un air passablement agacé ; ta sœur a passé la nuit avec la personne qu'elle aime, cela te pose-t-il un problème ? Mais ne t'inquiète pas c'est un homme bien, ajouta-t-elle à la cantonade, il a sauvé le monde de la magie il y a moins d'une semaine ! »

George suivit de Ron, Hermione et Ginny éclatèrent de rire. Le malaise semblait être passé, mais Harry se sentait toujours gêné. La nuit avait été si agréable ! Il n'aurait jamais cru le retour à la réalité si dur et compliqué. Il finit donc son petit déjeuner dans le silence, se contentant d'écouter les différentes conversations en cours.

A bien y regarder, il se rendit vite compte que Bill et Fleur semblaient aussi mal à l'aise que lui. Tout deux se forçaient à sourire, à répondre positivement et poliment. Lorsqu'il eu terminé de manger, Harry se leva, déposa un baiser sur le front de sa belle et retourna à l'intérieur.

Après avoir passé un long moment sous la douche, il alla dans la chambre de Ron, où il était sensé dormir, afin de récupérer ses affaires. Son lit de camp était plié dans un coin de la chambre qui avait été soigneusement rangée. Le lit avait été fait au carré. Il prit son sac posé sur l'armoire, et commença à fouiller son contenu à la recherche d'une petite boîte en bois contenant une petite balle ailée dorée. Il avait prévu d'offrir à Ginny un nouveau vif d'or d'entraînement. L'idée lui était venue en passant devant une boutique spécialisée sur le Chemin de Traverse quelques jours auparavant. Jusqu'ici il avait prit soin de ne pas toucher l'objet à main nu, voulant laisser ce privilège à sa future propriétaire. Ses doigts finirent par effleurer un petit écrin de bois ouvragé. Lorsqu'il le sortit du sac celui-ci s'ouvrit laissant tomber violemment sur le sol la petite noix d'or qui roula sous le lit de Ron.

Harry prit rapidement un tee-shirt et lâcha son sac. Il s'agenouilla et souleva le couvre-lit. Il trouva vite ce qu'il cherchait. Le petit vif s'était éveillé et se débattait dans une petite culotte égarée là. Prenant garde de bien laisser le tee-shirt entre lui et le petit objet agité, il le libéra de son piège et le remit rapidement dans sur son coussin de coton. Il enfila alors le tee-shirt et regard tomba sur la pièce de tissu de petite taille et rose. Il la prit du bout des doigts et sourit en voyant les deux petites lettres, « HG », brodées sur l'étiquette.

A ce moment là Hermione et Ron, en grande conversation, entrèrent dans la pièce. Harry les regarda entrer, tenant la petite culotte d'Hermione dans sa main gauche.

« Ron, arrêtes ! Ta sœur est une grande fille et croit moi elle sait parfaitement ce qu'elle fait ; expliquait Hermione qui tentait de rassurer un grand frère apparemment bouleversé. Et de toi à moi, tu n'as pas de leçon à lui donner ; ajouta-t-elle, alors que Ron s'était pétrifié ; étant donné ce que nous avons fait hier soir… »

Ce dernier mot s'était perdu dans sa gorge à la vue d'Harry qui tenait toujours son sous-vêtement. Harry éclata de rire. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Hermione n'avait pas réagit comme les autres lorsqu'elle était passée devant la porte ouverte plus tôt dans la matinée. Il prit sa boîte, et s'approcha d'Hermione. Il lança à ses deux amis devenus très pâles un sourire entendu et se contenta de lancer un « Joli ! » à Hermione en lui rendant le tissu rose et sortit. Le couple éclata de rire peu après. Il les entendit jusqu'à ce qu'il rejoigne l'escalier qu'il emprunta pour descendre. Il entra dans la chambre de Ginny et s'assit sur le lit. Par la fenêtre il voyait Mr et Mrs Weasley occupés à ranger la piste de danse de la soirée.

Son regard se perdit rapidement. Il revoyait chacun des moments qu'il avait passé avec elle : leur premier baiser après le match de Quidditch et tous ces instants magiques passés dans les recoins de Poudlard, leur rupture après l'enterrement de Dumbledore et les larmes qui avaient emplies ses yeux, le cadeau d'anniversaire qu'elle lui avait fait pour ses 17 ans, jusqu'au cauchemar de la nuit passée. La porte qui s'ouvrit alors sur la demoiselle vêtue d'une simple serviette de bain le fit sursauter. La jeune fille sortait tout juste de la douche et était encore complètement trempée. Ses longs cheveux roux avaient foncés et gouttaient doucement le long de son dos et de ses épaules. Un sourire illumina son visage pâle lorsqu'elle vit Harry sortir de ses rêveries et poser les yeux sur elle. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et vint s'assoir près du jeune homme allongé sur son lit. Elle fixa ses yeux verts un moment avant de déposer sur ses lèvres un tendre baiser.

« Tu vas mieux, ajouta-t-elle, tu avais l'air un peu troublé tout à l'heure et après le cauchemar de cette nuit et ce matin je comprends que tu ais voulu rester un peu à l'écart ! »

Il lui adressa un sourire surprit mais remplit de bonheur ; elle le connaissait si bien. Il haussa les épaules. Son malaise n'était pas passé mais à ses côtés il se sentait déjà bien mieux. Il déposa un petit baiser sur le bout de son nez et lui tendit le petit écrin de bois. Elle s'en saisit doucement le regardant d'un air perplexe. Ce n'était pas son anniversaire ni une date particulière pour lui ou pour eux. Elle l'ouvrit délicatement et étouffa un cri de joie. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle rêvait d'un pareil objet. Enfin elle pourrait s'entrainer avec autre chose qu'une balle de ping-pong ensorcelée. La petite noix d'or ailées était attachée dans la boîte et scintillait sous les rayons du soleil estival qui passait par la fenêtre. C'est alors qu'elle comprit vraiment l'immense valeur du présent :

« Il est vierge ? Personne ne l'a jamais… ?! C'est… C'est… »

Ses murmures avaient cessé, les mots s'étaient perdus à l'entrée de ses lèvres. Des larmes de joie avaient embué ses grands yeux noisette. Elle enlaça Harry qui s'étaient redressé pour essuyer de son pouce les larmes qui avaient commencé de perler sur les joues pâles de la jeune fille. Cette étreinte ressemblait plus à une accolade entre deux équipiers qu'entre deux amants.

Elle relâcha son étreinte et fixa longuement le petit coffret qu'elle tenait précieusement entre ses mains comme on tient un oiseau blessé. Enfin elle libera le vif et le serra délicatement au creux de sa main. Après un tressaillement du précieux objet elle le relâcha et celui-ci se mit à voleter autour d'eux.

Ravie elle éclata de rire et se jeta dans les bras de son grand brun et l'embrassa fougueusement. D'une main distraite, celui-ci agita sa baguette pour fermer la porte et les deux amants reprirent leurs activités du petit matin là où ils les avaient laissé. Le vif d'or continua de voleter autour de la chambre content, lui aussi, de retrouver sa liberté


	3. Avenir

Fan fic indépendante HG RH

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont à JK Rowling, seule leur évolution est à moi.

**Auteur** : Lolitaleg

**Pairing** : Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione

**Rating** : T pour légères allusions

**Notes** : c'est la première que je poste, merci à ma bêta Clochette-La-Fée pour les corrections et la motivation à poster.

**Résumé** : la fic raconte ce qu'il s'est passé entre la fin du tome 7, de la bataille finale, et les retrouvailles 19 ans après. Après un moment de gène face à la famille Weasley pour Harry et Ginny, Bill et Fleur annoncent la venue de leur futur enfant.

Enjoy et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez^^

**Chapitre 3:Avenir**

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'accident. Les premiers soleils de juillet réchauffaient les terres. Harry et Hermione avaient échangé leurs chambres. Lui dormait officiellement dans la chambre de Ginny et Hermione passait ses nuits dans celle de Ron.

L'annonce de Bill et Fleur avait rapidement dissipé tout malaise sur leurs activités amoureuses. La vie était enfin calme et paisible. Pour Harry, c'était un rêve qui se réalisait, il avait enfin une vie normale. Ses craintes passaient peu à peu et il se sentait enfin libre.

Les premières journées d'été se passaient dans la joie et la simplicité. Tous les matins il s'éveillait dans les bras de sa jolie rousse. Après avoir dévoré un petit déjeuner copieux, tous aidaient au bon fonctionnement de la maison. Harry remplissait avec joie ses corvées et se sentait plus que jamais un membre de la famille. En fin de matinée, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et lui se retrouvaient au fond du verger et, pendant qu'Hermione reprenait ses cours de 6ème année à l'ombre des arbres, les trois autres jouaient au Quidditch. Ron essayait de bloquer les tirs de Harry et Ginny volait derrière son nouveau Vif d'or d'entraînement. Ceux-ci avaient la particularité d'obéir à la volonté de leur propriétaire, ainsi le jeu évoluait en fonction des désirs et des progrès que l'attrapeur faisait.

Harry avait utilisé une infime partie de l'héritage de son parrain afin de faire acquisition d'un nouveau balai. Celui-ci remplaçait celui qu'il avait perdu lors de son transfert depuis Privet Drive l'an passé, un Eclair de Feu de même modèle. Avec les évènements récents, aucun constructeur de balai n'avait pu sortir de nouveau spécimen en la matière. Il l'avait acheté en même temps que le Vif d'or de Ginny. Parfois Ron restait à terre avec Hermione pendant que Harry et Ginny faisaient la course entre les arbres. Bien que le balai de Ginny ne possédait pas les mêmes capacités que celui de Harry, elle arrivait souvent avant lui sur la ligne d'arrivée. Grâce à son vif d'or elle avait acquit une excellente technique de déplacement, mais la puissance de son balai restait un peu juste pour avoir une vitesse suffisante dans les lignes droites. Souvent le soir après manger, elle empruntait l'Eclair de Feu de Harry et passait un long moment à s'entraîner. Ce qui fait qu'elle rentrait tard et éreintée, et s'allongeait auprès de Harry déjà endormit pour le rejoindre au pays des rêves.

L'après-midi, ils se baladaient. Soit autour du Terrier, soit sur le Chemin de Traverse, soit très loin de là dans des contrées lointaines, transplanant de ville en ville. Mais le plus souvent ils se rendaient au square Grimmaud, où ils passaient des heures à mettre de l'ordre et à rafraîchir les intérieurs.

En effet, après leur départ l'année précédente, les mangemorts avaient pénétré les lieux. Ils avaient tout mit "sans dessus dessous ", avaient arraché des tableaux, des tapisseries … Ce fut un réel carnage. Le pauvre Kreattur avait été obligé de quitter les lieux pour rejoindre les cuisines de Poudlard où Harry lui avait conseillé de se cacher en cas de problème. L'elfe vivait maintenant de façon temporaire chez les Weasley, ce qui permettait à Mrs Weasley d'avoir un peu plus de temps pour elle. Lors des après-midi que Harry, Ron, Ginny et Hermione passaient là-bas, l'elfe ; qui avait retrouvé une seconde jeunesse ; les accompagnait et les aidait dans leurs tâches. Après bien des efforts les chambres de Sirius et de Regulus avaient été vidées et le tableau de Mrs Black avait enfin quitté le couloir pour rejoindre les murs de la prison d'Azkaban. Les nouveaux gardiens disaient qu'elle remplaçait parfaitement les détraqueurs. Ceux-ci n'étaient en effet plus utilisés pour garder la prison depuis que Kingsley avait reprit la tête du ministère. La maison reprenait peut à peu une allure descente et sa beauté d'antan.

Ce matin là, après avoir longuement joué dans la douche, Ginny et Harry allèrent rejoindre Ron et Hermione qui s'étaient tout deux installés sous un magnifique cerisier. La matinée déjà trop avancée ne laissait guère de temps au Quidditch, aussi préférèrent-ils s'allonger auprès d'eux sous l'arbre. Ron était assit derrière Hermione et jouait avec ses cheveux tel un chaton avec un ruban. Tout les quatre à l'abri des rayons éblouissants du soleil, ils gouttaient tout simplement au bonheur d'être là tous ensemble. La journée s'annonçait des plus belle.

Seule Hermione, qui paraissait encore plus absorbée qu'à l'ordinaire par une pile de cours sur les métamorphoses et les sortilèges informulés, semblait ne pas prendre part à leur détente estivale. La rigueur de travail qu'elle s'imposait éveilla en Harry un nouveau malaise. L'incertitude le conquit à nouveau. Qu'allait-il faire l'année à venir? Qu'allait-il faire maintenant qu'il était redevenu un élève comme les autres?

Ce fut Ron qui révéla au grand jour les questions qui étaient silencieusement nées dans sa tête brune.

"Hermione pourquoi réviser? Tu penses vraiment retourner à Poudlard cette année?"

Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de lui donner une liasse de lettres. Celle d'Hermione était ouverte, les autres étaient destinées à chacun d'entre eux et Ron en fit la distribution. Elle portait les blasons de Poudlard. Il fallut un petit moment à Harry pour se décider à arracher le cachet de cire rouge. Il se souvenait de la première fois où il l'avait fait. Son oncle Vernon était alors intervenu et l'avait empêché d'en voir d'avantage. Il décacheta délicatement la lettre, qui devait venir du Professeur Mc Gonagall à en juger par l'écriture, et lut:

_Cher Mr Potter_

_En raison des événements survenus au cours de l'année, les épreuves d'ASPICs ont été annulées._

_Cependant la direction et le conseil d'administration ont décrété que tout élève qui le désirerait serait réintégré en 7ème année afin de pouvoir terminer son cursus scolaire._

_Nous recherchons également des élèves de 6ème et 7ème année volontaires pour se joindre au personnel de l'établissement afin de terminer les travaux de reconstruction de l'école, et ce avant le 15 du mois d'Août afin que les BUSEs puissent être passées par les élèves de 5ème année durant la troisième semaine de ce même mois. _

_Merci de bien vouloir renvoyer les formulaires de réinscription et de volontariat avant le 15 du mois de Juillet, date de début des travaux._

_Veuillez agréer de mes sentiments distingués_

_Professeur Mc Gonagall Directrice adjointe _

_et _

_Professeur Filius Flitwick Directeur._

"- Quoi!!! Mais ils sont fous! s'écria Ron, retourner à Poudlard après tout ce qui s'est passé ! On en sait bien plus que ce qu'ils ne pourront jamais nous apprendre, avec tout ce qu'on a fait cette année, ajouta t il d'un air furieux.

- Et que compte tu faire de ta vie sans ton diplôme Ronald? rétorqua Hermione d'un ton cinglant.

- George et Fred n'ont pas eut besoin de cela ils sont aujourd'hui plus riche que nos parents. Je pourrait peut-être les aider à la boutique."

Hermione ne répondit rien. Elle savait qu'elle finirait par lui faire entendre raison mais le fait que Ron parle encore de ses frères comme s'ils étaient toujours deux lui indiqua que le moment était mal choisit pour argumenter sa thèse. Ginny, qui avait elle aussi remarqué l'étourderie de son frère, se contenta de changer de sujet.

"- Pour ce qui est de la reconstruction de l'école, je crois que nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix, annonça-t-elle, on a trop participé à sa destruction pour se dispenser d'un coup de main!"

Cette remarque parut détendre l'atmosphère et tous éclatèrent de rire. Mais Harry entendait résonner la question de Hermione dans sa tête. Elle avait soulevé en lui de nouvelles interrogations.

Quelques minutes plus tard Mrs Weasley les appela à table. Le bureau de Détournements de l'Artisanat Moldu n'ayant guère à faire, Mr Weasley rentrait tous les midis pour manger avec sa petite famille. Le repas fut calme. Hermione parla des lettres qu'ils avaient reçues et proposa que Ron. Mrs Weasley intervint auprès de Ron pour qu'il retourne à Poudlard.

"- Ce sera une année de stabilité, et cela ne peut pas te faire de mal Ron, après tout ce qui s'est passé, avait-elle prétexté."

En réalité elle ne souhaitait pas que Ron reprennent le commerce avec George. En effet celui-ci avait sombré depuis peu dans l'alcool et il finirait probablement l'été à Ste Mangouste. Lui aussi avait besoin de stabilité pour se remettre de la perte de son frère.

"- Vous pensez que le bureau des Aurors restera ouvert maintenant que Voldemort a disparu? demanda Harry un peu perdu."

Le nom du grand mage noir n'était pas réapparu dans les conversations depuis sa chute et l'entendre à nouveau fit parcourir des frissons chez chacun d'entre eux. Tous s'étaient arrêté de manger et le fixaient, ce qui ne calma pas son malaise.

"- Tu sais Harry, répondit Mr Weasley dans toute sa sagesse, je ne pense pas que la fin de Voldemort signifie la fin la magie noire. Il y aura toujours des fondus pour essayer de faire pire!"

Etre auror était la seule ambition que Harry avait jamais nourrit. Fort de son expérience de l'année écoulée, il n'aurait pas de mal à faire partie du service. Mais fallait-il, pour y parvenir, qu'il retourne à Poudlard? Ne pouvait il pas le faire directement sans repasser un an dans cette école où il avait tant de souvenirs douloureux?

Ginny le voyant perplexe, se pencha vers lui et lui glissa un baiser tendre dont elle avait le secret au creux du cou, ce qui eu pour effet d'irriter ses parents. Mais grâce à cela, les pensées de Harry avaient changées de cap. Il revoyait tout les bons moments qu'ils avaient vécu là bas. Cette seconde maison avait eu son lot d'éclats de rires. Il revivait chacun de ses matchs de Quidditch, chacun de ses noëls aux repas fabuleux, chacune de ses rencontres, chacune de ses escapades avec Ginny. Molly avait raison, ils avaient tous besoin de retrouver une stabilité dans leurs vies, et ainsi il pourrait rattraper tout ses moments perdus qu'ils devaient à Ginny. Il retrouva vite le sourire alors que Kreattur servait le dessert.

Ron paraissait toujours troublé par ces questions d'avenir et par l'annonce sur son frère. C'était comme si tout à coup il se souvenait que Fred n'était plus. Il renifla bruyamment et se contenta de manger son dessert la tête si près de l'assiette que son nez semblait toucher la porcelaine. La main de Hermione se posa discrètement sur sa cuisse et la caressa doucement. Elle savait que Ron avait besoin de vacances loin de sa famille, pour se remettre un peu.

"- Mes parents m'ont écrit ce matin, lança t elle.

- Et comment vont-ils ?, s'enquit Mrs Weasley.

- Oh à merveille, ils ont encore un peu de mal à croire que je les aie envoyé si loin et qu'ils ne se soient rendus compte de rien, mais ils vont bien. Ils veulent retourner en vacances en France cet été. J'ai envoyé une requête au ministère. S'agissant de mes parents je peux les faire transplaner avec moi et au vu de l'année qui vient de s'écouler j'ai reçu un permis longue distance de Kingsley en personne. Alors nous allons deux semaines dans les Alpes et nous partons dans deux jours."

Ron se recroquevilla d'avantage. L'idée de rester seul ici avec ses parents à observer les deux amoureux, et qu'Hermion le prévienne seulement maintenant à deux jours de son départ semblait le rendre plus malheureux que les pierres.

"- Ils m'ont proposé d'emmener Ron, ajouta-t-elle sur d'un air rayonnant. Cela ne vous dérange pas Mrs Weasley? Nous serons rentrés pour aller à la reconstruction et j'ai déjà rempli les formulaires nos formulaires de réinscription à Ron et à moi!"

Ron parut soulagé et se redressa dans un mouvement brusque projetant le pauvre petit Kreattur au sol alors que celui-ci lui ramenait du dessert. Il l'aida à se relever avec un air penaud alors que tout le monde avait éclaté de rire autour de la table. Mrs Weasley prit les formulaires que Hermione lui tendait et après les avoir longuement observés fit apparaître une grosse valise vide verte à poids orange. Ron sauta au cou de Hermione et l'embrassa à pleine bouche pendant plusieurs minutes. Tous riaient de bon cœur et bientôt Hermione et lui montèrent faire leurs affaires.


	4. Etonnants Changements

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont à JK Rowling, seule leur évolution est à moi.

**Auteur** : Lolitaleg

**Pairing** : Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione

**Rating** : Passage en M pour ce chapitre, et peut être les suivants

**Notes** : c'est la première que je poste, merci à ma bêta Clochette-La-Fée pour les corrections et la motivation à poster.

**Résumé** : la fic raconte ce qu'il s'est passé entre la fin du tome 7, de la bataille finale, et les retrouvailles 19 ans après. Ron et Hermione vont partir dans les Alpes, Harry et Ginny se préparent à partir pour les réparations de Poudlard/

**Notes Bis** : désolées (Lolitaleg comme moi, Clochette-La-Fée), mais Lolita et moi suivons les mêmes études, et les cours m'ont retardés pour la correction de ce chapitre. Encore sorry ^^

Pour le prochain nous allons essayer de ne pas mettre trop de temps.

Maintenant profitez et n'oubliez pas de dire ce que vous en pensez, en positif comme en négatif !!

**Chapitre 4** : Etonnant changement!

Ron et Hermione disparurent pour la France deux jours plus , comme prévu. Leurs oreilles résonnaient encore des multiples recommandations de Mrs Weasley sur la bienséance, recommandations dont elle avait assailli Ron pendant deux jours. Celui-ci, excédé, réussit plusieurs fois à échapper à l'assaut maternel en prétextant qu'il lui restait des affaires à préparer pour le voyage, et se réfugiait ainsi dans sa chambre ; en compagnie d'Hermione la plupart du temps.

Ginny et Harry se sentirent un peu seul après leur départ, mais cela leur laissait beaucoup plus de temps pour eux. Le déroulement de leurs matinées ne changea pas. L'après midi en revanche était plus souvent consacré à des activités de couples qu'aux visites des ports de côtes et des petits villages importants pour le monde de la magie, ou comportant simplement des chefs d'oeuvres architecturaux qu'aimaient tant Hermione.

Une semaine plus tard après le petit déjeuner ; et alors que Mrs Weasley, ravie d'avoir reçu une carte des Alpes gesticulait dans tout les sens afin de lui trouver une place ; les deux élèves de l'école de magie reçurent eux leurs convocations concernant le mois de reconstruction à venir.

_Cher Mr Potter, _

_Nous avons bien pris note de votre déclaration de présence pour la reconstruction et nous vous remercions de votre dévouement envers l'école. Lors de votre arrivé, vous serez répartis par groupe avec un professeur référent qui vous donnera le reste des indications concernant les travaux. _

_En ce qui concerne l'année à venir vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des manuels et fournitures dont il faudra vous munir pour cette nouvelle année, ainsi que votre billet de train. Le Poudlard Express partira le lundi 15 Juillet à 11h00 précise. _

_De plus nous vous demandons de bien vouloir amener vos affaires pour l'année le 15 Juillet, la lingerie et la cuisine fonctionnant toujours les elfes assureront, comme à leur habitude, l'entretient de vos uniformes qui je le rappelle sont indispensables à votre participation au devoir qui vous incombe. _

_Nous vous attendons avec impatience._

_Veuillez agréer l'expression de mes sentiments distingués._

_Professeur Mac Gonagall Directrice adjointe_

_Et_

_Professeur Flitwick Directeur._

Ginny commença à lire la liste des fournitures nécessaires et faire le détail de ce qu'il lui faudrait racheter. Harry lui resta figé, l'air perplexe. Depuis plusieurs semaines il se contentait d'utiliser le linge qu'il avait emporté pour son périple de l'année précédente. Mrs Weasley le lavait avec celui des siens et, bien que son pantalon ait commencé à montrer quelques signes de faiblesse au niveau des genoux et du postérieur, il n'avait jamais songé à le remplacer. D'ailleurs, qu'étaient devenues ses affaires ? Les Dursley les avaient ils jetées ou brûlées ? Mais surtout comment, si elles existaient toujours, irait-il les récupérer ? Ginny, ayant terminé sa propre liste, se tourna vers lui et le sortit de ses réflexions.

« Tu dois écrire à ta famille, déclara-t-elle d'un ton péremptoire. Nous devons rapidement aller chercher tes affaires et les ramener au Square si nous voulons aller acheter ce qu'il nous manque avant notre retour à Poudlard.

- Ginny à raison, prévient les ! Nous irons après demain dans la matinée, avait renchérit Mrs Weasley, qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de la conversation. Il nous reste très peu de temps pour préparer vos bagages pour l'école, et je ne veux pas que ce soit la course comme les autres années. Le retour de Ron et Hermione vendredi soir sera un challenge assez important comme ça.

- Mais selon toutes vraisemblances les mangemorts ont dû fouiller la maison et je n'ai plus rien, et si ce n'est les mangemort ma tante et mon oncle se seront chargés de tout faire disparaître.

- Ne discute pas ! On ne sait jamais, après tout il te reste peu être encore quelques petites choses très utiles. Dépêche toi maintenant nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, termina Ginny. »

Se sentant tout à coup tout à fait insignifiant devant toute cette autorité féminine Harry abdiqua et monta à l'étage afin de rédiger une lettre à son cousin. Etrangement c'était la seule personne qu'il pensait pouvoir contacter sans trop de soucis. Après la façon dont ils s'étaient quittés, Dudley paraissait le plus apte à recevoir des nouvelles du monde magique, et de Harry en particulier. Il lui raconta brièvement les évènements qui avaient eu lieu durant l'année et lui expliqua le motif de son courrier. Il envoya le pli avec le hibou de la famille en fin d'après midi. C'était le moment le plus approprié selon lui. Il était sûr que son cousin se trouverait au 4 privet Drive en début de soirée. Si sa tante s'était trouvée nez à nez avec l'animal emplumé, elle aurait certainement fait une crise de nerfs et déchirer l'enveloppe.

Regardant Errol s'éloigné il se rappela d'Hedwige. Son amie lui manquait terriblement. Elle l'avait soutenue dans chacun de ses moments de solitude, de colère, d'incompréhension… Et pourtant, aujourd'hui qu'il n'était plus seul et que sa vie s'éclaircissait de jour en jour, il se sentait plus seul que jamais sans elle.

Ginny pénétra dans sa chambre à ce moment là, le surprenant comme toujours dans l'une de ses échappées vers le monde des rêves. Elle sortait de la douche et portait ses vêtements d'entraînement de Quiddich sous le bras. Son corps était enrubanné dans une serviette de bain rose pâle, ses cheveux roux ruisselaient.

Harry la contempla un moment puis de grosses larmes silencieuses se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. Ginny posa rapidement ses affaires dans un coin et ainsi que la serviette avec laquelle elle s'était essuyé les cheveux et ferma le verrou de sa chambre. Elle s'assit sur le lit près de lui et passa une main douce et frêle sur son visage humide. Il la serra alors si fort dans ses bras qu'elle failli manquer d'air, mais elle le savait empli de tristesse, cette sorte de tristesse qui vous ronge et vous donne l'impression que plus rien en vit en vous, et elle se tut. Il lui expliquerait plus tard la raison de ses larmes, mais s'était le temps de la consolation.

Elle se dégagea doucement, apposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un baiser doux, tendre, délicat, chaud, déposé comme on dépose une plume à la cime d'un arbre un jour de grand vent. Elle s'écarta, prit ses mains dans les siennes et plongea son regard noisette dans ses yeux verts brillants de larmes. Elle lui sourit calmement. Elle ne fit pas un mouvement lorsqu'il relâcha l'étreinte de leurs mains et commença à les faire glisser sur la peau nue et humide de ses jambes.

Ses mains voyagèrent alors jusqu'à atteindre la serviette encore entourée autour de son corps fin. Sa main droite passa par-dessus et alla de ses hanches aux courbes légères jusqu'à son dos, alors que la gauche remonta de sa petite main menue à son poignet, son bras, son épaule, jusqu'à l'attache de sa serviette. Son regard, qui avait suivit ses mains se fixa à nouveau dans le sien alors qu'il retirait son drap de bain et le déposait à terre.

Là, sous ses mains délicates mais puissantes s'élevait un corps mince au dessin parfait. Il l'allongea précieusement sur le lit et embrassa amoureusement chaque centimètre de sa peau douce et tiède. Puis, revenant vers elle, il la sentit défaire un à un les boutons de sa chemise, qu'elle fit glisser sur ses épaules musclées. Puis elle descendit et mis le même soin à défaire les boutons de son pantalon. Ginny fit alors doucement basculer son amoureux sur le dos et retira son jean lentement, en prenant soin qu'il ressente le passage de ses mains sur chaque parcelle de peau de ses jambes.

Elle remonta vers lui alors qu'il se rasseyait. Leur désir montait doucement mais elle n'accorda aux lèvres d'Harry trop pressées qu'un léger effleurement et le repoussa par les épaules pour qu'il se rallonge. Ses mains habile ce glissèrent sous l'élastique du boxer et le retirèrent sans mal, laissant à son tour le corps sculpté de Harry nu. Ne tenant plus à cette brûlure qui grandissait en lui il se redressa brusquement et la fit basculer sur le dos en un geste fougueux.

La danse de leur corps nus enlacés dura plusieurs dizaines de minutes. Enfin lorsqu'ils ne formèrent plus qu'un, ils s'envolèrent à l'unisson, chacun de leurs muscles se contractèrent et tout s'arrêta le temps d'un instant parfait.

Il s'allongea lentement derrière elle et la serra contre lui. Sentant leurs souffles et leurs cœurs ralentir, ils restèrent là jusqu'à l'heure du repas.

Errol revint tard dans la nuit. Le pauvre hibou s'était effondré dans un bac de linge sale, éreinté par tant d'exercice. Il portait accrocher à la patte la réponse de son cousin.

_« Salut Cousin !_

_Quelle entrée fracassante ! Jamais je n'avais vu maman si blanche depuis que l'incident avec tante Marge. _

_Jamais je n'aurais cru un jour recevoir de tes nouvelles. L'année a été dure, surtout pour papa. Il n'en pouvait plus d'être constamment suivi par un sorcier pour aller travailler. Maman, elle, n'a rien changé de ses habitudes et ignorait la présence de la sorcière qui veillait sur elle durant la journée, ainsi que celle de tout autres intervenants de ton peuple. _

_Pour ma part tu seras sûrement surpris d'apprendre que j'ai beaucoup sympathisé avec mon ange gardienne. Elle était très gentille avec moi et elle m'a permis de beaucoup avancer dans la vie. Lorsque nous sommes rentrés j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me faire à son absence. Mais elle m'écrit régulièrement (la nuit surtout pour ne pas que mes parents s'en aperçoivent) et il y a eu tellement à faire dans la maison que je n'ai pas trop vu le temps passer. _

_Papa et maman n'ont pas changés. Papa est toujours dans son usine de perceuses et maman nous raconte toujours la vie des voisins._

_Pour ma part je commence à penser à l'université. Mon niveau scolaire a nettement augmenté et je pense recevoir une bourse d'étude sportive. Je sors toujours beaucoup parce que j'apprécie de moins en moins rester là avec les parents qui font comme si de rien n'était. J'ai trouvé une jeune fille qui, elle, apprécie ma présence. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop mais je lui ai raconté un peu notre périple de l'an passé. Elle a promis de garder le secret, mais au moins avec elle je peux parler librement de tout. Elle s'appelle Anna et j'aimerais beaucoup te la présenter, ainsi tu comprendrais qu'on puisse lui faire confiance. _

_Au sujet de ta visite je pense que ça va être difficile, mais si tu viens vers 17h papa sera venu chercher maman pour aller au supermarché. C'est le seul créneau que je vois, sinon tu devras les affronter. Soit là à 17h05. Tu peux transplaner dans le jardin derrière si tu le souhaites. Je te demanderais simplement de ne pas le faire devant cela pourrait avoir des répercutions gênantes pour nous deux. Enfin saches que je me suis moi-même occupé de tes affaires, enfin ce qu'il en reste. Tout est rangé dans un coin et n'attendent que toi !_

_A très bientôt_

_Dudley »_

Sa lecture terminée Harry releva la tête. Tous avaient écouté son récit et portaient sur leurs visages la même expression d'étonnement. On avait du mal à croire que la personne à l'origine de cette lettre soit Dudley. Il avait indéniablement changé. Cette année semblait l'avoir fait mûrir de façon impressionnante. La rencontre du lendemain promettait d'être un événement.

Voilà ! Comment va se passer la rencontre ? Le début des travaux ?

Donnez votre avis, hypothèses…

A bientôt pour la suite !

Kisses Lolitaleg et Clochette-La-Fée


	5. NOTE!

Coucou tout le monde

Un petit message pour vous annoncer la mise en pause de la fic, à cause des cours qui commencent à se faire sentir et des stages.

Nous (ma bêta et moi) n'avons plus trop le temps en ce moment, d'écrire et de corriger.

La fic n'est pas arrêtée, je la reprendrais quand j'aurais plus de temps et d'inspiration pour la suite.

Mon chap 5 est quasiment fini, je vais essayer de faire au plus vite.

Désolée pour le retard, à bientôt

Lolitaleg et Clochette-La-Fée


End file.
